Hate is Hate, Simple As That
by Quicksilver the Archangel
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Amelia wants to help Xellos and Filia realize their love for each other... ANTI X/F


Hate is Hate. Simple As That  
  
Author's Note: Yes. as you will see, I am anti Xellos/Filia. Actually, being the rabid Xellos fangirl that I am, I really do not like to see ANYONE paired with the purple-haired priest. Umm. microscopic Lina/Gourry will be seen. no Zelgadis/Amelia because, in my mind, Zelgadis does not love Amelia. But. but. but. I know. no time for singing. (My depraved joke. never you mind.) Anyway, if you are PRO X/F, do not read this fic. Or do. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.  
  
Amelia was happy. Now, everyone knows Amelia is ALWAYS happy. But, today she had a special reason. It was Valentine's Day! The one and only day where everyone could express whatever love was in their hearts! The day when the absolute Justice of love reigned free! The one day.  
  
"Earth to Amelia. are you in there?"  
  
The Princess blinked when she heard Lina's voice, seeing that she had zoned out at the breakfast table. Gourry was eating like there was no tomorrow, and Zelgadis and Filia were sharing tea. Lina was looking at her while still shoving food into her mouth. And that just left Xellos.  
  
Amelia screamed when she heard the sound of a gong, leaping a good ten feet in the air. She whirled around, seeing the afore mentioned Mazoku behind her chair, small bronze gong in hand.  
  
Xellos smiled, his voice just as cheery as usual, "Well, I'd say that she's alive."  
  
Filia hissed, "Xellos. that was low. even for you."  
  
The Priest-General simply smiled, "Why, thank you, Filia. I didn't know it was in your nature to give a compliment."  
  
The Dragon Priestess could feel her eye twitching, "That was not a compliment. namagomi."  
  
Zelgadis sighed, "Don't tell me your going to go after him with the mace? He's only been here for about 35 seconds."  
  
Filia was going to answer, but she was distracted by yet another fight between Lina and Gourry.  
  
"Lina-san! That's MY meat!"  
  
"Not anymore!"  
  
"Would you care for more tea?"  
  
Distracted, Filia murmured, "That would be lovely."  
  
Amelia, who had risen to stand next to Zelgadis, winced when she saw Xellos with the tea pot, "Zelgadis-san. this not look good."  
  
The Chimera nodded, "Best to just let it run its course though."  
  
Xellos smirked, pouring the nice steaming tea onto Filia's head. "Here ya go!"  
  
Everyone looked at her when she shrieked, but only Gourry asked, "Hey Filia. why do you have tea all over you?"  
  
Whilst Lina pummeled the poor jellyfish brained one, Filia grabbed her mace, "PREPARE TO DIE NAMAGOMI!!!!!"  
  
The purple-haired priest winked at her, "Now, we both know that a dragon like you cannot harm me."  
  
Filia swung, and missed. And swung, and missed. And swung. and, well, you get the picture.  
  
Zelgadis remained seated, having seen the same routine many many times before. Amelia watched the two fighting couples with interest. Gourry and Lina loved each other. when they chose to admit it. Oh, they fought all the time, but.  
  
The Princess' eyes widened as she had a thought. Xellos and Filia were always fighting each other, always hurling insults. Could it be. that those two had some hidden love for each other, a love that was trying to break out but couldn't?  
  
Oh, the injustice of it all! Amelia rose, her duty was clear. Since Cupid was too busy elsewhere, she was going to help Filia and Xellos see their love for each other. For that, she would need help.  
  
"Amelia? Why are you looking at me like that?" Zelgadis asked nervously.  
  
Amelia blinked, smirking, "Like what Zelgadis-san?"  
  
The Chimera scowled, looking at his tea, "Like you have some kind of plan up your sleeve, and you want ME to help with it. Well, whatever it is, I won't! I will not get mixed up in any of your crazy plans!"  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Zelgadis sighed, "I cannot BELIEVE I am helping you."  
  
"But Zelgadis-san, it's Valentine's Day!" Amelia reminded him. "And Xellos-san and Filia-san seem to want to love each other. And, as two soldiers of Justice, it is our duty to help them!"  
  
"Plus the fact that Lina and Gourry went out on a date, and you threatened me with roses, wine, and a pink bunny suit?" The Chimera asked, adjusting his binoculars to focus on Filia, who was shopping for china.  
  
The Princess giggled, "But, in this case, all of that was just!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Amelia dismissed his tone, "Have you spotted Xellos-san yet? He always comes from behind."  
  
"Yeah. I see him," Zelgadis answered. "Does this mean we have to deliver the flowers now?"  
  
The Princess smiled, little sparkles in her eyes, "Flowers are always the best first step in a romantic relationship Zelgadis-san!"  
  
The Chimera sweat-dropped slightly, "Did you ever consider, that even in these disguises, we may be recognized?"  
  
Amelia laughed, "Of course not! You're dressed up like a big rose and I'm a beautiful violet. How could they ever recognize us?"  
  
Zelgadis sighed, "I pray you are right."  
  
So, they rose from their spot, Amelia with one bouquet, and Zelgadis with another.  
  
By the time they reached the china shop, it was already too late to stop most of the damage. Shards of broken dishes were everywhere, and Filia swung her mace at Xellos like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Amelia went in first, "Is there a Filia-san here?"  
  
The Priestess immediately stopped, turning to her, "Yes?"  
  
'Ha! My disguise works perfectly!' The Princess thought. She handed Filia a bouquet of violets, "These are for you. the man that bought them said they were from a secret admirer."  
  
The Dragon held the flowers in shock as Amelia left. The Princess motioned to Zelgadis, who sighed, but walked in the shop. "Is there a Xellos-san here?"  
  
The Mazoku blinked, "Hai."  
  
The disguised Chimera walked up, shoved the dozen yellow roses into his gloved hands, then turned to walk away, "From a lady who says she's your secret admirer. enjoy."  
  
Xellos giggled, "Awww. arigato Zelgadis-san! Didn't know you had a side job of delivering roses."  
  
Zelgadis sighed, "If you only knew Mazoku. if you only knew." Filia looked at her violets. Xellos looked at his roses. Then, they both looked up. Xellos poked his tongue out at her, "STILL CAN'T GET ME!"  
  
Filia howled in rage, grabbing her mace, and both bouquets fell to the ground, forgotten.  
  
Amelia watched in amazement, and Zelgadis sighed, removing the rose costume, "I told you it wouldn't work."  
  
Later  
  
Amelia showed the Chimera beside her the two boxes of heart-shaped candy she had purchased, "See? Candy is loved by everyone!"  
  
Zelgadis asked, "Don't you think sending candy under another name is unjust?"  
  
The Princess shook her head, "In the cause of Love, very just."  
  
She attached a tag to each box, handing one to Zelgadis. "Now, you place this outside Filia-san's door, since we know she's in there, and I'll go give this one to Xellos-san."  
  
The Chimera sighed, walking upstairs and placing it by the door. Then, he knocked, and ran outside. Filia came to the door, opened it, saw the candy, and brought it inside.  
  
At the same time, Amelia was explaining to Xellos that she had found the candy with his name on it and had come to give it to him. Placing it on the table, she too left.  
  
Amelia gave a v-sign, "VICTORY!"  
  
Zelgadis coughed, pointing towards the inn, "Not quite."  
  
"Ah, I KNEW Dragons were too slow!"  
  
"BAKA NAMAGOMI! I'LL TEACH YOU TO TRY AND POISON ME!"  
  
"You would know MANY things about poisoned candy, ne?  
  
Amelia blinked, "It's not possible."  
  
Zelgadis smirked, "Yes. it is quite possible."  
  
The Princess smiled, "Well. even in the face of so much defeat, my Justice- loving heart will not waver!"  
  
The Chimera sighed, 'Oh well. at least she isn't trying to make ME love HER today.'  
  
Even Later  
  
Zelgadis shook his head, "There is no way Amelia."  
  
Amelia begged, "Please, Zelgadis-san? It's just one itty bitty poem. it won't kill you to deliver it!"  
  
The Chimera stared at her in disbelief, "But it's from Xellos to Filia and XELLOS DIDN'T WRITE IT!"  
  
The Princess smiled, "Ah, but if he realized the love in his heart, then I'll bet he would!"  
  
Zelgadis shook his head, "No way. I've been going along with your crazy schemes all day! You want Filia to read the poem. YOU deliver it."  
  
Amelia sniffed, "Fine, I think I will. I'll bring Xellos-san his poem too, so there."  
  
The Chimera sat beneath a tree, lacing his hands behind his head, "Only a matter of time now."  
  
That Night, At Dinner  
  
"LINA! SAVE SOME FOOD FOR MEEEE!"  
  
"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"  
  
"But Lina. you're a woman!" "FIREBALL!"  
  
"NAMAGOMI!"  
  
"I still haven't tasted mace today Filia. Confess, the Mazoku ARE superior!"  
  
"AGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!"  
  
Amelia sat next to Zelgadis, "I don't understand. why won't Xellos-san and Filia-san see the love they have?"  
  
The Chimera sipped his tea, "Did you ever consider, Amelia, that perhaps they REALLY do hate each other?"  
  
The Princess blinked, "No."  
  
Zelgadis sighed, "Start considering it."  
  
The End (Thank Goodness, ne?) 


End file.
